Battle of The Dimensions
by InFieldsOfGold
Summary: In an attempt to attain the Nine-Tails, the Masked Man has hatched another plan. And it involves a few certain Sayians. Completely Non-canon, Rated M for violence. DISCONTINUED UNTIL I CONTINUE IT.
1. The Emergence

A/N: New project! Hope you enjoy it, you may find a few plot-holes but I hope you can forgive me. Enjoy!

**Battle of the Dimensions**

Chapter 1: The Emergence

The Village looked beautiful this time of year, the leaves were carried away by the wind, the sun was shining and everyone was happy. Rebuilding was coming along nicely, Yamato has been a huge help with his Wood Style jutsu.

Just outside the village, right at the gate in fact. Out of nowhere, the air rippled and distorted, the distorted air spat out 4 people. One was tall and had bedraggled black hair, he wore and orange jumpsuit with a blue t-shirt underneath. Another man was a bit shorter than the first, he had spiky black hair with a widow's peak in the middle, and he wore a blue jumpsuit and had white boots and gloves.

Another looked like he could be the first man's son; he had the same outfit and had short spiky black hair. The last man was shorter than the rest but not by much, he had long pink hair and wore a blue vest which looked like it had sleeves cut off with a black shirt underneath, he also wore black pants and gold and black boots. He spoke first.

"I think this is the place Goku, the Masked Man wouldn't have sent us to the wrong place." The pink haired man said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, you're right there Trunks." Goku seemed to be the man with bedraggled hair, he had a nice voice. And Trunks seemed to be the one with pink hair.

"Can you sense him?" Trunks asked Goku.

"I can." The man with the widow's peak spoke in an angry, gravelly voice. Goku looked at him.

"Really? Well, where is he Vegeta?" Goku sounded surprised.

"There, on that rock face." The man who had the widow's peak is known as Vegeta. He pointed at the Hokage Monument.

"We should destroy it, Kakarot." Vegeta said to Goku, he must have "Kakarot" as a nickname.

"Are you crazy? The Masked Man told us he was extremely powerful. We should just take him and teleport away from this village." The man with the short black hair said.

"Good idea Gohan." Trunks said, the final un-named man has been named, Gohan.

The 4 trekked through the forest outside the village, as to not create any unwanted attention. They were at the base of the Hokage Monument within a few minutes. They flew up to the top. They all stood before their target. Goku stepped forward to speak.

"Excuse me, are you the one they call Naruto Uzumaki?" Goku asked Naruto. Naruto spun around to speak back to Goku, he had a mouthful of Ramen.

"Yeah?" Naruto's voice was different due his mouth being full. Goku nodded to his comrades. Trunks walked quickly toward Naruto. He grabbed him and teleported away. Vegeta prompted that they follow Trunks' energy signature, and they did so.

They arrived at the training ground; Trunks tossed Naruto in the river. Goku, Vegeta and Gohan arrived shortly after. Naruto quickly stood back up and immediately took a fighting stance. Goku stepped forward to speak again.

"We're onto you Naruto. We know about your plans to steal our power. We are here to stop you." Goku put his hands beside his hip in and made them look like he was holding something. A blue/white ball of energy manifested in them, light shone out of the gaps between his fingers. He began chanting.

"Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Trunks and the others stood back as Goku prepared his attack. Naruto quickly countered by spreading his shadow clones everywhere. Goku seemed amazed at this technique, none the less, he kept charging his attack. Naruto could feel the ground rumble slightly at this power.

Naruto popped up atop a small hill behind the group. Goku immediately sensed him and turned around.

"HA!" Goku shouted and released his attack, a great big energy wave of blue and white energy. It rushed towards Naruto and punched a hole straight through him. Vegeta stated that that was too easy. And he was right; the Naruto Goku killed was a clone. And that clone disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The real Naruto ran up behind Goku with a Rasengan in his hand, and drove it straight into Goku's back sending him pin wheeling into the hill. Vegeta threw a series of punches that were evaded by Naruto, he jumped back. Only to be met by Trunks who kicked him mid-flight, sending Naruto into a tree.

The group could hear someone shout something; it didn't come from any of the people there, but somewhere different. Before they could think, a mighty fireball was upon them; it struck the ground and burnt the 4 fighters, they merely shrugged it off. Another warrior had joined the fray. He had black chin length hair and wore a white, high collared shirt, with a blue cloth starting at his stomach and draping down to his knees, held together by a purple rope. His eyes were red with a strange marking, resembling commas in a circular fashion.

"Who the hell are you?" The red-eyed man spoke, he sounded annoyed.

"We are the Z Fighters; we are here to kill Naruto Uzumaki and his associates." Vegeta spoke back to the red-eyed man. He laughed; Naruto looked back at the man.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out. Sasuke drew his sword, to the amazement of the Z Fighters; they could not see his sword. Trunks followed suit by throwing a small capsule with his sword in it. The sword appeared stuck in the ground. He took it out and rushed at Sasuke.

Sasuke charged his sword with lighting, and pointed it away from him. When Trunks was right in front of him, he used the power of his Sharingan to calculate Trunks' swing arc, speed and power, making a counter attack easy. Sasuke simply stepped to the side, and cut the medieval style sword, clean in half. Trunks looked shocked, so did everyone else.

Sasuke then quickly slashed Trunks' shoulder in a downward fashion, spraying blood on the ground. Trunks dropped.

"Real terrifying." Sasuke said smugly as he flicked blood off his sword. Vegeta screamed and charged up.

Sasuke could feel tremors in the ground, then a shockwave as Vegeta went Super Sayian.

Vegeta's hair turned golden and electricity emanated off him. Sasuke could feel his energy like a punch to the face.

Uh-oh, Vegeta's angry.

A/N: Well? Leave a review and tell me what you think. Stay tuned!


	2. Vegeta's Rage

**Battle of the Dimensions:**

Chapter 2: Vegeta's Rage

Vegeta erupted into Super Sayian and the ground shook with his presence. Sasuke didn't even seem fazed at all he just scoffed.

"Do you think this is a game!?" Vegeta roared. Goku tied to calm him down but his anger kept on rising, Sasuke said nothing. Vegeta then used the After-Image technique to shift behind Sasuke, he quickly countered by thrusting his sword behind him. Vegeta caught the sword by trapping it between his hands; he then tossed it away and attempted to punch Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to catch his hand but Vegeta's strength was simply too much, and Sasuke was sent tumbling to the ground. Vegeta walked over to him and picked him up by the neck, intending to kill him. Goku quickly stepped in and separated the two.

"Vegeta calm down, focus on the task at hand. Trunks is fine, Gohan is helping him." Goku said in a reassuring tone. Vegeta looked over at Trunks and noticed he was okay; he then quite easily reverted to his normal form. His golden hair died down to black. He kicked Sasuke over to Naruto, demanding them to talk.

"Alright, alright! What do want from me!?" Naruto said. Goku sighed and sat down, obviously realising that Naruto is innocent, and told everyone else to join him. Vegeta blatantly refused and crossed his arms, intent on looking the other way. Gohan and Trunks sat with Goku.

"We…Were told that you were trying to use a dimensional warp and steal the power of the last living Sayians, which of course, we are." Goku began explaining.

"This Masked Man appeared at our doorstep a month ago. And warned us of your impending attack, he told us to go and catch you and bring you to him. He didn't tell us his name, and all he wore was an orange, swirly mask and a black coat." Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Was this man able to become intangible at will, like you could pass through him if you tried to punch him?" Sasuke spoke.

"Come to think of it, yeah he could. Even dad couldn't land a hit." Gohan said, while tending to Trunks.

They knew now, this Masked Man is the very one Naruto and Sasuke know all too well. Madara Uchiha. Sasuke stood up. He spoke in a serious tone.

"This changes nothing. You are my enemy, and my enemies will face the consequences." Sasuke pointed at Vegeta, who was over punching a rock trying to cool down, Sasuke accusing him doesn't help.

"Hahahaha! I'm your "enemy"?" Vegeta looked extremely angry.

"I have destroyed planets, exterminated races and levelled armies! And now, I'm your mere enemy?" Vegeta charged up.

"You will now face my wrath you worm!" Vegeta blasted into Super Sayian again, cracking the ground where he stood. Sasuke followed suit by activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and charging both of his hands with Chidori.

Vegeta took one of the giant rocks left from the ground he cracked and threw it as hard as he could at Sasuke, he easily dodged it, can't get one over someone with a Sharingan. Sasuke charged at Vegeta aiming one of the Chidori at his chest, Vegeta without even moving, used the After Image technique to zip behind Sasuke; he then delivered a sharp kick to Sasuke's spine.

Sasuke flew into the river, his Chidori fizzling out upon contact. Sasuke gasped in pain underwater, his scream turned into mere bubbles. Above water Naruto went to help Sasuke, but Vegeta stopped him, Naruto thought he would so he readied a Rasengan to prepare himself. Naruto jumped at Vegeta to deliver the Rasengan, only to be stopped by Vegeta's palm.

Naruto gasped, he had never seen anyone take the full brunt of the Rasengan with pure strength before.

Vegeta clasped his fist over Naruto's hand, breaking it instantly. Naruto screamed in pain. Goku decided he should step in, he teleported over to Vegeta, telling him to let go of Naruto. Vegeta refused, Goku warned him of he didn't he would regret it. Vegeta pushed Goku away with his free hand.

Goku sighed and punched Vegeta directly in the face, dropping him on the ground.

"Agh! What the hell Kakarot?!" Vegeta stood up, rubbing his jaw.

"I told you Vegeta, if you didn't let him go I wou-"Goku was interrupted by Sasuke jumping out of the water with his sword aimed at Vegeta. He quickly moved and was caught by Goku, who was strong enough to restrain him. Goku noticed an ethereal, purple spine attached to Sasuke's back. He had manifested the spinal column only from his Susano'o and attached it to his back, to compensate for his broken one.

"Sasuke is it? Calm down." Goku asked rather politely. Sasuke refrained from squirming and passed out from pain. His sword stabbed into the ground and he hit the dirt. Gohan chimed in.

"Jeez dad, couldn't you have caught him?"

"My bad, Hehehe." Goku chuckled. He laid Sasuke down, firstly taking Sasuke's cloth off from his waist to use as a pillow for his head. Suddenly a familiar figure walked into the scene.

"Well, well, well. What the hell is going on here?" Tsunade looked furious.

"And why is my training field all torn up?"

**A/N: About Naruto's Rasengan, someone probably did stop his Rasengan with pure strength. But I could not be bothered to check if someone did. Anyway stay tuned!**


End file.
